Detonador termal/Leyendas
2,000 |valor = |hidet = |estructura = |tamaño = |largo = |ancho = |alto = |peso = |proteccion = |capacidad = 1 detonador |alcance = 20 m. |incripcion = |marcas = |hideu = |uso = |herencia = |era = *Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliacion = }} Un detonador termal o detonador térmico era un arma parecida a una granada de forma esférica con un interruptor el la parte de arriba, que permitía activarla y desactivarla. Tenía dos modos de detonación después de que el poseedor la lanzaba activada. En el modo primario, explotaba al impacto y en la otra explotaba después de tres segundos del impacto. Esta ultima era muy útil para que la granada llegara rodando hasta lugares de no fácil acceso. Los detonadores térmicos, de cualquier forma y tamaño, eran muy potentes y estaban sometidos a un estricto control. Su posesión ilegal era delito capital en muchos sitemas estelares, por razones de peso. Los detonadores estaban rellenos de baradium. El tremendo poder de estos dispositivos creaba una alta demanda en los bajos fondos y hacía subir el precio en el mercado negro hasta 2000 créditos en algunos casos. Funcionamiento Las luces de emergencia se encendían y las alarmas sonaban allá donde se activaba un detonador térmico, para lo cual, bastaba a menudo con un simple toque de pulgar, dando a quien lo blandía seis segundos antes de explotar. Podía desactivarse con otro toque de pulgar, siempre que se accionase el seguro. La activación de un detonador también podía configurarse para dar una cuenta atrás de cinco minutos y permitir al interesado dejarlo en un lugar y abandonar la zona. Cuando uno de estos explotaba, el baradium generaba un campo de partículas esféricas que se expandía con rapidez hasta que la energía consumida por el campo era mayor que la energía de la esfera. La esfera, entonces, se consumía junto con los restos del núcleo de baradium. Cualquier cosa fuera del campo esférico quedaba intacta pero lo que estaba adentro quedaba expuesto a una explosión concentrada. Los detonadores, a menudo, contenían suficiente baradium para crear una esfera de explosión de cinco metros, pero la inestabilidad del elemento era la mayor desventaja de dispositivo. Algunos detonadores explotaban al caerse, al ser expuestos al calor, movidas rápidas y, en algunas raras ocaciones, por ninguna razón obvia. Pese a no ser aconsejable lanzar un detonador térmico por la inestabilidad del baradium, muchos soldados insensatos lo hacían para alcanzar un objetivo parapetado. La ventaja era que el detonador no podía neutralizarse con contramedidas, ya que carecía de sistema de guía. Modelos thumb|right|150px|Con el pulgar sobre el botón de un detonador térmico, el [[Cazarrecompensas/Leyendas|cazarrecompensas Boushh (La princesa Leia disfrazada) regateaba con Jabba el Hutt, con la amenaza de hacer volar todo el palacio.]]Los detonadores térmicos, como cualquier otro explosivo, eran de potencia variable. El de clase A, fabricado por municiones Merr-Sonn Inc, era capaz de destruir cualquier cosa a un radio de 20 metros. Algunos criminales poseían detonadores caseros capaces de destruir un área diez veces mayor. Los cazarrecompensas, asesinos y demas escoria con recursos suficientes para adquirir un detonador termal conseguían, gracias a ellos, triunfar en sus empresas. La mera amenaza de un detonador activado era suficiente para cambiar el curso de un combate. Detonadores Imperiales Los soldados de asalto imperiales llevaban detonadores térmicos de uso militar estándar (abajo) como parte del equipo utilitario de su cinturón. Estos detonadores tenían un pequeño núcleo con un radio de explosión de cinco metros y requerían códigos de uso para impedir el espionaje de la Alianza. Un Buen ejemplo fue Jaden Korr; él era experto en manejos de los detonadores. Usos de detonadores térmicos Los detonadores térmicos eran empleados, principalmente, como trampas explosivas para cubrir la retirada. También se utilizaban para asaltos o demoliciones. Podían usarse imanes para colocar detonadores en objetivos tales como droides, material e incluso cazas. Entonces se detonaban mediante un temporizador o un mecanismo de control remoto. Apariciones *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''The Way of the Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 2)'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''The Heart'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Pax Empirica'' * *''The Order of Outcasts'' * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' cómic *''Payback'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' * *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Lealtad'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' cómic *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' *''Star Wars Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Shadows of Coruscant'' in Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Segunda Edición *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/tie_bomber_ex_1_8.jpg|cardname=TIE Bomber EX-1-8}} * *''A Revelation'' *''Price of Business'' *''MidWorld'' *''Clouded Paths'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * Categoría:Armas Categoría:Explosivos Categoría:Armas arrojadizas